Soul Splitter
by Prof T. Stein
Summary: He doesn't have a soul? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: I do not own Soul Eater, because I am not the owner of Soul Eater (obviously). However, the OCs are mine and my friends.  
**  
Prologue

I'm a freak.  
I shouldn't exist.  
I'm impossible.  
I don't have a soul

My mind is a constant battlefield of thoughts. The type of battle that's impossible to win. One of the hopeless ones. I don't even know why I bother anymore. What keeps me going? Maybe it's because I don't know. I don't know my past. I've never really remembered much of before it happened. Before they took my soul… Even the memory of it sends shivers down my spine as I remember the pain… After all they say that memories are aches and pains that never go away. Every time I hear people utter those words I want to scream in their face about how they have no clue what they're talking about! However, I keep my mouth shut and live on. I don't even know why I bother going to DWMA… Maybe it's because I hope to find answers… Maybe somebody knows... UGH! I'm tired living my life in the dark! The idea of never knowing what happened or why I deserve this is tearing me apart! I want… No, I _NEED_ answers and I need them now!


	2. Chapter 1: Back to School

Chapter 1: Back to School

Another year another… Well…Umm… I don't gain much from here… Even looking at the entrance of DWMA made me feel uncomfortable. For one reason;

I don't have a soul. Don't ask me how it's possible because not even I know much about it. Maybe this year will be different… I chuckled. Why do I keep feeding myself the same trash each year? Every year it's the same: I'll always be the weaponless meister. After all, who'd want a partner without a _soul_? I shook my head a little. I can't let myself get down! Maybe-

Suddenly some kid runs into me knocking me off my feet. I growled bearing my sharp teeth and yelled, "HEY!"

The guy looked at me with a sorry look in his facial expression, but no emotion showed in his eyes. "S…Sorry!" He apologized, his voice shaking. Was he afraid..?

"No problem…" I muttered looking at my schedule. Stein first. Yes! Stein is the best when it comes to knowing about souls! Maybe he could help me… I looked at the kid. "Who do you have first?" I asked.

"I… I don't know…" He muttered nervously as if he were hiding something.

"Well, you have your schedule, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He paused for a second then continued. "I lost it…"

I looked around and noticed it in his hand. "It's… In your hand…"

He brought the paper to his face, "Oh yeah… It is!"

I decided not to tell him his paper was upside down… "Do you need help?"

"N… No… I'll be fine." He stammered again, as if I was a bully about to pick a fight with him.

"See ya 'round then…" I shrugged before making my way to Stein's class.

…

I sat down in a seat relatively close to the door, for no reason specifically, I just ended up there. Like every year. I watched the students, new and old, come through the door and take their seat. Then in came the one who ran me over earlier that day, who by chance, came and sat down next to me.

"Oh, it's you…" I muttered sounding a bit unenthusiastic.

He jumped in his seat, "O… Oh hi…"He answered while he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Minutes passed as I became more and more impatient for the class to start, or at least for something to happen. "When do you think he'll be here?" I asked the boy, who was doing as he had the whole time, staring into space with a blank expression and only shifting in his seat now and then.

He looked around for a second then looked directly at me. "I… I don't know…" He answered, his voice still trembling. Why was he afraid? Getting sick of being possibly feared of I introduced myself, "Hey, my name is Souless… What's your name?" I asked trying to sound as friendly as possible, while not being bubbly at the same time.

"I'm Hyro…" He answered still seeming unsure of all that was happening. Why? My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden laziness which then turned to sleep.

I'm not sure what woke me up, but when I did, everyone was gone. I looked at Hyro, who was still sitting right next to me staring at the table with the same blank face. "How long was I out?" I asked him, sounding a bit more panicked then I actually was.

"You were out? No wonder you were so quiet…" He answered looking in the direction of my voice. What was _that_ supposed to mean?! I chose to not say my comment, "Well, either way, we'd better get going…" I told him as I stood up from my seat, straightening my belt-covered leather jacket and adjusting my black jeans to a perfect fit. "C'mon…" Hyro stood up and began to follow me to the exit of the classroom when he tripped, face planting into the hard ground, causing a nosebleed.

"Are you okay?!" I asked as I helped him up.

"Yeah... I'm just useless..." he answered. I couldn't help it, I chuckled. He couldn't be more useless than I am! I don't even know if I can possibly soul resonate correctly!

"What's so funny?" He asked with a slight bit of anger, possibly because of my reaction.

"Well, you said you were useless, but you couldn't be as useless as I am..." I stated, which was the truth.

"How useless are you then?" Sounding more irritated as the conversation went on.

"You first."

"Well, how would you like it if you were surrounded in a world of darkness, only able to see souls and outlines of certain objects?!"

It was my turn. I ruffled the albino-white hair on the back of my head. Where to start? "Well, how would _you_, like it if you didn't have a soul, weren't even sure if you could soul resonate 'cause nobody will be your partner because of what a _freak _you are?! Do you know even is like to have a soul?! No... Of course you wouldn't! Well, let me explain! It's like a whole piece of you is gone, and that's not all! I don't even know what my past is so I don't even know how or why I deserve this!" After that there was a long, awkward pause, which was broken when Hyro asked, "Will you be my partner?"

If someone was watching and told me, "Souless, you literally exploded from happiness" I wouldn't doubt them for a second. "YES!" I exclaimed in pure joy as I ran around the room like a madman. Hyro having the blank look still present on his face, however, now having blood all over his face due to the nose bleed. After a while I skidded to a stop in front of him, "y-you mean it?!"He answered with a surprised nod.

"Y...Yeah!"

"Let's go... I'll walk you home..." I stated warmly.

"I don't... Have a home..." He muttered uncomfortably. What? He doesn't have a place?

"Well, you could stay at my place if you'd like... After all, We're partners, right?"

He looked in the direction of my voice, "Sure..." He answered as I guided him out to school and to my apartment. I helped him through the front door and asked, "Do you want the couch or bed?"

He answered the couch, and didn't argue. I lead him to the couch and went to my room and crawled in bed, not able to sleep for a while, then finally finding sleep. It was my nightmare that woke me with a scream, not only was this my nightmare, but a piece of my past. A piece of me. Not completely out of it I ran in the corner of the room shaking violently, trying to control my breathing, which only made it worse.I heard Hyro shuffle about the apartment till he found place in my bedroom.I heard him call my name, but all I could do was whimper. Pain. That's all I remember. Constant pain in all types. I heard him shuffle over to me, scraping the walls in the dark. He said my name again, but I couldn't answer. It was all too much. I felt him pull me into a hug silently. I wasn't used to being touched this way, but quite liked it, admittedly. Finally, it was his voice that broke the silent sound waves.

"Souless, tell me what happened..." He ordered me, concern filling to the brim in his voice.


End file.
